


Happy Birthday, Uncle Sev!

by sybil_logos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Slice of Life, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil_logos/pseuds/sybil_logos
Summary: It's the 9th of January in 1987: it's a Friday and it's Severus birthday.His day has been terrible, can a small gift make his day?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday, Uncle Sev!

The day had been tedious. It had started with a pounding headache due to a nightmare. It was always the same. His mother screaming whilst being beaten by his dad the day of his eleventh birthday, when it was crystal clear that his mother wanted him to attend Hogwarts. Tobias had been so mad that he had beaten her and destroyed a kitchen cabinet.  
The perfect way to start one’s birthday, even if the birthday boy didn’t really care about celebrating.  
Then, he had double potions with the fifth years. Those dunderheads were lightheaded. All they were thinking about was the Hogsmeade trip the following day and two students managed to melt their cauldrons: a disaster.  
At six o’ clock, he decided to have dinner in his quarters, drinking elven wine and reading a new advanced potions book, courtesy of Albus and Minerva. Every year they would give him a gift whether it was liquor, new theory books or black clothes; he appreciated the thought but at the same time couldn’t really be happy or joyful about it. Nevertheless, he forced himself to enjoy the prospect of his recollection in tranquillity and sat in the armchair near the fireplace, reading his book.  
After the first chapter, a loud crack startled him: he immediately sat up, pointing his wand to the source of the apparition. There was a very young house elf staring at him. Severus stared back, raising an eyebrow and before he could speak, the elf bowed reverently and addressed him. “Good evening Professor Snape, sir. I hope you is well. Mistress Narcissa sent me to give you this.” and stretched his skinny arm to the man, holding a small note. He could recognise her handwriting and her flourished signature at the bottom of the parchment.  
_Good evening Severus_ , it read, _I hope you’re having a nice day. I’m sorry to disturb you, but Draco would really like to see you tonight; he has something for you. Would you please be kind to have us visit you in your quarters?_  
He thought about saying no, he wanted to be alone with his new book but found that he couldn’t really deny anything to his godson.  
“Tell Narcissa and Draco that they can come through the floo whenever they want. I’ll open it for them”  
“Thank you Professor Snape, sir” the elf replied and disappeared snapping his fingers. He didn’t have to wait long; after five minutes the elegant blonde witch stepped in his sitting room, her right hand entwined with his son’s.  
“Hello Severus” she said politely, “Draco learnt an important thing today and is very excited to see you.” The boy hid himself behind his mother robes. “Oh, don’t be shy sunshine, you have been pestering me all day to come here to see Severus”, she said softly to encourage him. Severus glanced Narcissa a questioning look, that was left unanswered. “Hello Narcissa, hello Draco”, he lowered himself so that he could make his godson at ease. “Little snake, why did you want to see me?” “Hi uncle Sev, I-mmmh- I wanted to give you this. It's for you.” the boy said and then held out a brown package to the man. Severus took it and observed it. Draco, who was now less shy, was very impatient for him to open it. “C’mon uncle Sev, please look inside” he begged.  
The man sat on the sofa and after inviting Draco on his lap, began unpacking the present. To his surprise it was a snake origami with green and silver scales, charmed to hiss and move his large, red tongue around. There was also a handcrafted card: “Happy Birthday Uncle Sev! You’re the best, Draco!” it said, in green crooked handwriting. His heart was melting, and his usually stern demeanour was lightened by a smile. Severus looked at his godson and thanked him for the present. “Thank you, Draco, I like it very much”. “I’m so happy uncle Sev. Mum and I made it today, it’s your house animal. It also makes noise. Hssssss” the boy replied, hissing with his tongue sticking out. “It is very lovely, Draco. I am going to put the snake and the card in the fireplace shelf for everyone to see. They are such great presents.” They both stood up to put the presents on the shelf. Draco was happy and proud: Severus could see the spark in his eyes.  
“Draco, darling, it’s time to go home now. Let’s say goodbye to Uncle Severus”, Narcissa told her son. She approached Severus, hugged him, and whispered, “Happy Birthday Severus”. Next, she hushed Draco towards the man. Severus picked the boy up and hugged him fiercely. Draco smiled and said “Happy birthday Uncle Sev!!! I love you”. “I love you too little snake, you made my day”. Severus watched the pair coming back to Malfoy Manor, waiving them goodbye.  
He went back to his armchair, sipped some wine, and told himself that, despite everything, it had a been a happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing in english but i'm not a mothertongue. If you find any mistake or any word that is misused, please tell me and I will gladly correct the mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sybil


End file.
